White Expressions
by Sir Juis Hi
Summary: When women became corrupted from their power, a great disaster happened. Most of the males in the world were annihilated. Now, five years later, the killings had stopped. But they cannot be forgiven. Follow Ichika as he lives his life as the first male I.S pilot. Dark theme. Dark Ichika.
1. Chapter 1

The teen gazed silently outside the plane.

The view reminded him of the war that lasted for five whole years. The current Japan has almost rebuilt all of its cities, although that doesn't include the historical sites that were destroyed during the war that almost purged all of the males in the world.

He grit his teeth as he pushed away the memories that resurfaced on his mind.

Despite being on his mid-teens, he carried burdens greater than others, although that story is for another time.

Five years ago, his life ended and started at the same time.

The 'Lost War' as it name implies, was a war that brought a downside on mankind. Because of this war, the population of men was nearly spent. Because of a mysterious disease that happen to spread. Because of the baseless rumor that males were the source of the so called virus. Because of that simple reason, the male gender was almost erased in the face of the planet.

For five years, his gender was hunted because of false information. His friends and comrades were mercilessly killed by women and their cursed weapons called Infinite Stratos: An Exoskeleton suit that was originally designed for space explorations. It was modified by Professor Tabane Shinonono and it became a weapon more advanced than any other weapon system. The machine that was viewed as the key to the future, ironically doomed it.

Because of this killing machine, women found themselves to be greater than men. Society changed accordingly and justice sided with them. Men were left and was treated like trash, eventually, they were treated as an abomination and were slaughtered.

Young, old, weak or strong, they were killed without any second thoughts.

Women ruled the world during those times, and his gender lived in fear.

Five years of killing and relentless atrocity. He saw the world change with his very eyes. Countless innocent lives were taken and they were forced to live in a world of darkness, while their counterpart lived in luxury and power.

It was only last year when the killings had stopped.

They only considered researching the virus after four and a half years. Then it was proven, that the virus-

DID NOT CAME FROM ANY OF THEM.

And was in fact, a chemical reaction from the nature itself after being exposed to nuclear and from some other factors.

That was the time where the world discovered that they were killings people for no reason at all. Because they were corrupted by their newfound power, they had forgotten that men were people too. They had forgotten what equality means.

But it was already too late.

By this time, after five years of slaughter, the male population were almost gone. From 4 billion, their population were reduced into a mere 1 million. He could say that women were successful in their quest to destroy them.

Because of that war, the trust of men towards women vanished, and their hatred made it worst. The remaining few of his gender decided to live secluded in nations that forbids women from entering, while some decided to live in the environment that was provided by the government. Fewer of them decided to live normally in the society where women stand above men.

Unfortunately, he was forced in the latter.

Because for some reason, Ichika Orimura, was discovered to be capable of using the things that women used to kill countless people, the Infinite Stratos.

...

I.S Academy, was built in an artificial island connected only by a monorail.

This place is where 1,200 female students resides to learn how to pilot Infinite Stratos. I.S Academy is the most prestigious school in existence and all of its students -from all over the world- were considered to be elite of the elites.

This is the place where he would stay for three years.

Ichika boarded off the place with a black backpack. Most of his items were already sent beforehand and his neccesities will be provided by the government. He only needs to study here. The truth is that he had violently refused at first, but was forced anyway.

Even though he knew that the government only wants to make -the remaining- males that there was still hope for equality, by using him, he wasn't really concerned. Because no matter what they do, as long as the Infinite Stratos exist, the world will never forget their atrocities.

And with the current male population reaching only a million, humanity will end.

Because the I.S destroyed the future and the balance of nature itself.

"It's been a while, you looks different."

Ichka gritted his teeth as he heard the voice.

The one who greeted him was the last person that he wanted to see in the world: his sister.

"..."

Ichika only glared at his sister coldly, not bothering to grace her with a response.

"We haven't seen nor talked to each other for five years, and this is how you greet me? Where's the smile and the annoying hug?"

"...!"

His glare only intensified as he resisted the temptation to grab anything and use it make a hole on her head. Even his hands would do.

Because for him, he had no family. The one in front of him was the devil that killed him. She was an evil person that he had wanted to kill for so long.

His sister did not show any reaction to his hostility and instead, merely sighed.

"Not talking huh. If that's the case then let's get this started, I'm sure that my presence here only aggravates you."

_I couldn't agree more_ he thought as he watched Chifuyu to walk. He followed her, although he was walking five meters behind here. The mere sight of her made his blood boil and his vision to darken. He was so tempted to lunge at her and crush her skull with his bare hands.

The only thing preventing him was his own sanity. He may be distorted but he was no fool. He was sure that she could properly defend herself.

"You are required to stay here and study from 3 years. Permission is needed if you want to go in the city. You are not allowed to leave the country. Everything that you need will be provided. Lastly, you are forbidden to use violence unless the situation calls for. That's the only things that you are to do while you're here."

"..."

"You also need to participate in activities like other students. Just like any other student here, you will need to study and pass every subjects. Is there any questions?"

"..."

"Your room will be located on the second floor of the first year dorm. You will share a room with a classmate whether you like it or not. I expect you to restrain yourself from doing anything immoral or violent just like you are doing now. Even if you are the only male I.S pilot, that does not exempt you from the law."

"..."

Even though Ichika did not respond, his footsteps carried more noise, indicating that he was not comfortable on the fact that he will share a room with a stranger, on top of that, a girl.

"Your uniforms will be in your room, along with the manual and your weekly allowance that is 20,000 yen. As I said, you are free to go in the city, but you need permission in order to do so. Just ask the receptionist or any teacher, or me, although I doubt that you would engage conversation with me."

Chifuyu stopped on her track as she stared at him -who was standing five meters away- her expression unreadable as she eyed him from head to toe.

"You have really changed, Ichika," she muttered softly before she turned her back. "Your room is this way, your room mate is already there, follow me."

Ichika didn't even blink as he ignored what she said.

...

Surprisingly, Ichika didn't met anyone when he was heading in his room.

Maybe it was because it's already near midnight and there's an ongoing curfew. He didn't care anyway. He just want at least a single night of peace before being bombarded by girls from all directions. Meeting his former sister and holding back from killing made took much from him.

After Chifuyu left, he stood in front of the room where he will stay along with another girl.

So long as the girl doesn't bother him, nor is an unreasonable bitch, he could live here silently. But if turns out to be a former or the latter, then he would have no choice but to kick her out.

Prison was much better than here anyway.

He swiped his key-card in the lock and opened the door.

The view that greeted him was simple. Two beds, a cupboard in the middle, two cabinet, two deskstop, a shower, and a simple kitchen. The big windows were being covered by dark yellow curtains and the scent of perfume in the air.

"Ah hello. The principal said that I'd be rooming with you. My name is Takatsuki Shizune, pleased to meet you."

The one who greeted him this time was a girl on the same age as him. She had dark blue hair with a pink two hairclips, while her eye matched her hair color. She had a humble smile on her face although he could see that she was a bit nervous.

"..."

Ichika didn't bother to reply and started to check the room once more.

"Ah yes. Your bed is the one in the right. All of your things have been arranged and all we need to do is set the time for shower use. Is it okay for you to use it from 8-10?"

He nodded silently as he checked the cabinet. True to her words, his things had been arranged. He scanned them and found that there was nothing strange. No bugs and no tracking devices.

"Well, I hope that we get along, Orimura-kun-"

Shizune stopped midway as she felt his cold glare being directed at her. She couldn't stop but flinch from the simple action. To begin with, Ichika is someone who had the appearance of a villain. He had a hardened expression, a scary scowl, and cold eyes. He had gained these traits from being hunted for five years by the ultimate killing machines. Even if what he did was a simple glare, even a thug from the alley would be scared, though chances of having a thug in a man-less world is quite low.

"Do not call me that. Just use my first name and there won't be any problems."

Shizune only nodded as her body relaxed when Ichika directed his gaze elsewhere . _'Geez, he can be scary whenever he want...'_

She left that wisely unsaid of course.

"Of course, Ichika-san..."

Ichika once again ignored her and gazed at the thick book that was lying on the surface of his bed. '_Looks like I can distract myself in this nightmare even for a few hours.'_

...

It took him two hours to read a fourth of the manual.

The time was 1AM and his room mate was already asleep. Ichika decided that he want to see the layout of I.S Academy before he went to sleep. So without making even the slightest of noises, he left him room and silently walked in the dark corridor.

There were still a few students awake and were doing things inside their dorms.

Ichika ignored most of them and only focused on the layout of the second floor. There were 20 rooms overall and the height from here will only give him some scratches should he jump. Not that something bad will happen, but it's better to be paranoid.

Ichika found the stairs and descended silently, he also counted the steps. Why was he doing that? Even he, doesn't have the slightest idea.

A few minutes later, Ichika had arrived outside of the first year dorm.

The dorms were only 50 meters away from the building were the classrooms were located. It was 200 meters away from the large areas that he would guess as the arenas. Those structure were almost 500 meters wide and there were six of them here. I.S Academy sure is large.

Ichika stopped near a pond and took a sit in a nearby bench. He had a suspicion that someone was following him.

True to his suspicion, he heard unrestrained footsteps approaching his way.

"I knew you would sneak out... nii-san."

The voice that called him was happy and had a hint of longing in it. Normally, Ichika would just ignore whoever the spoker was, but this time, he actually turned his gaze so that he could get a clear view of the person who approached him.

"...Madoka."

Unlike Chifuyu, Ichika still feels a little connection to this particular girl. Even though it's not as it used to be, it's enough so that he could speak to her.

"I'm happy to see you nii-san... but it seems like you do not feel the same..."

"..."

Madoka walked even closer and stood in front of him. She stared at him for some good minutes before she sat beside him. Ichika resisted the urge to distance himself.

"...You've really changed nii-san."

Although what she said was true, Ichika wasn't proud of what he has become. He was a lot different now... his hands, are simply stained by blood.

"...It would be best if you don't talk to me again."

Ichika stood up after saying. Even though his resentment in his twin wasn't as hostile as Chifuyu's, simply being with her fills him with bitter memories and excruciating pain.

"I'm really happy to see you, nii-san."

Without saying another word, Ichika left.

...

"A-ano, Ichika-san... are you awake?"

It was 8am when Ichika opened his eyes. The truth is that he had only slept for four hours. No, he had always slept for that amount of time ever since he _died_. Even the slightest of noises wakes him up, and he had already woke up when his room mate fixed her bed.

"...I am."

Sighing, Ichika removed the blanket that was covering his body. Rubbing his eyes, he started to stretch, ignoring the stare of his room mate. It was too early to be annoyed, not that his day had already been ruined, Being trapped in a place where the people he hates the most are residing, already ruined his life.

And they expect him to live here for three years...

"W-we should probably go to the cafeteria for breakfast, c-class starts at 10 so we haven't much time."

Ichika started to fix his bed before he replied.

"...Go ahead without me."

Shizune seemed to hesitate as she asked; "A-are you sure, Ichika-san?"

"Yes"

"O-okay then!"

With that, Shizune left the room. Ichika grabbed his towel and change of clothes, entering the shower room.

As he removed his shirt, he stared at his torso. It was an ugly sight, even when his body build is fit and developed some muscles that most men would want, the scars covering the skin were quite many. From gunshots, bladed weapons, and burns, his body had them all. Though the most noticeable was the circle scar on his left chest.

His face had also changed, not in structure but in expression. A scowl had been there for more than 7 years and his hardened eyes would sometimes scare someone even though he did not do something like a glare.

But the most noticeable was his hair that had started to undergo gray. Most likely from stress and from his lack of rest.

He could imagine himself fitting the requirements for a villain in a play.

But this was himself. He had already discarded his former self in order to live in the world of untold darkness.

...

Student ID:

Name: Ichika Orimura

Age: 15

Hair color: Black going gray

Eye color: Black

Likes: Peace, music, books, video games, guns, knives, explosives, dogs

Dislikes: Tabane Shinonono, Chifuyu Orimura, Infinite Stratos, women, arrogant people, gossip, sugar

...

This is the rewrite of my story. I have decided to re create this because I am bored and is currently having a writer's block from my Campione story.

I created this, because I want to try an experiment. What if women became corrupted in their power and viewed themselves to be far more superior? Throw in some crisis and other factors and it will end in the male annihilation.

The Ichika here won't be the same as canon. I designed him to be dark, to hold great resentment against everyone. He experienced all kinds of troubles when he was younger and it formed him into someone else. A cold, merciless, silent person who would relaliate once provoked.

By the way, for those who does not know, Takatsuki Shizune is not an OC. She is a classmate of Ichika from canon and Houki's room mate in the LN. I find her personality to be interesting so I gave her a bigger role than in anime and canon.

I want the heroine to be Tatenashi because she is the only one who would be able to keep up with Ichika. But I'll try to build a harem, although it will be much different than in canon.


	2. Chapter 2

Orimura Madoka stood in the middle of the dark room, being illuminated by the dim light bulb.

"M, you went in I.S Academy without permission and established contact with a person that is not directly related to us. Can you please elaborate the meaning of these actions?"

A woman with curly blonde hair and reddish brown eyes asked quietly. The only thing that she was wearing was a thin bathrobe that showed some part of her cleavage. Although despite being aware of her apperance, the woman was not bothered in the slightest.

"...I visited my nii-san... that is all..."

The woman tilted her head and wore a curious expression.

"Orimura Ichika, eh? I do believe that he is an interesting person. To have survived that slaugther for five years, I think that he had the talent to live even in such situations," the woman mused. "Regardless, what would you do if your sister discovered this?"

"...she won't..."

"How can you be so sure, M? Your brother had seen you, wouldn't it bother him if you do not appear to be a student there? Surely he'll ask your elder sister for the information, thus revealing you in the end."

"...nii-san greatly detests her... he won't speak..."

The woman smiled like a cat. "Is that so? How unfortunate she is; being hated by her family."

_'...that's what she deserves...'_ Madoka thought grimly.

"Hmph, although I won't forbid you to contact your brother once in a while, do remember to be invisible to others."

"...I'll do that even if you do not remind me..."

And with that, Madoka turned towards the door, walking towards it silently.

"Oh yes, M. Maybe you should introduce me to him in the future? I'm sure that we'll find each other... interesting company."

Madoka stopped on her tracks and smirked. She imagined the figure of her brother burying a knife on Squall's throat. The mere thought made her chuckle.

Maybe she should introduce the two of them when it's possible.

...

Ichika wore his uniform and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

To be honest, he hated his new uniform. Not only does it prevent his movements but the cloth used would not offer protection should he receive the weakest of attacks. It was too white for his tastes. He would not be able to wash it properly should it be stained with blood.

His scowl became even prominent as he left his room.

He had memorized the layout of the dorm so he knew where the cafeteria was located—and he was not planning to go there.

The simple thought of him eating while being stared at by countless females made him want to jump off a building.

As he left his room, Ichika skillfully avoided the female students and left the dorm. He went through the area with the most trees to hide from the view of the students who were searching for him. This act made him remember his days in the battlefield.

_Sneaking around with a knife, closing the distance with the unaware prey..._

He remembered the familiar sound of something stuffed being pierced and the muffled screams.

They deserve it.

It was them who started it anyway. They have no right to go in a battlefield thinking that they would not die. They stubbornly wanted to kill them without an I.S as a back up.

That's why they got what they deserve.

To be honest, Ichika did not feel guilty of what he had done. The truth is that, that was the only motivation he has to continue living in that hell.

That is before he met him...

The person who allowed him to live. The one who didn't look at him with discriminating eyes.

_"Hey, otouto, do me a favor and continue to live, will ya? Seek the things that I had never found, eh?"_

The person that did not abandon him. The only person he could call his true family.

The only reason why he haven't tried to commit another case of suicide, was because of his promise to that person. The one who died, just to protect him.

Just like what a real elder sibling would.

Ichika stopped his train of thought. If he got carried away by emotions, he would not be able to restrain himself from killing the person in his mind—

"Oh, so you're the most talked about person in the campus eh?"

Ichika's eyes widened in surprise as he jumped from his position and threw a mechanical pen behind him.

The face of the person behind him contorted into surprise as she evaded the projectile. The pen pierced a tree burying halfway of its length, indicating the terrifying force that was behind it.

"Oh, how rude of you to–"

Just when the woman thought the danger was over, her eyes widened again.

Because in front of her, just three meters apart and is still closing—was a devil.

The expression on his face made a shiver run down on her spine. It was so different from the cold expression he wore earlier, it was much worse.

It was a face of person who was ready to kill.

All parts of her body screamed at her to act. If not, she would definitely die.

Without even finishing her sentence, Tatenashi almost failed to dodge the punch that would surely leave a bruise on her body.

Creating distance and predicting his course of actions was the wisest choice.

Even if she had faced many people whose skills were much better than hers, she was confident to say that this was the first time that she had faced a person whose mere stance screams of death. His technique was not something she sees in the field.

Because his skills were honed in a true battlefield where even the slightest miscalculation would lead to death.

Tatenashi suppressed a shiver. _'What had this person experienced in order to develop such a scary fighting skills?'_

Planting her her left feet in the ground in order to have a solid stance to jump back, Tatenashi did not expected to feel pain.

It took her a second to realize that he opponent was already in front of her. His foot had stepped on hers while his right arm was drawn back, preparing to deliver an attack that could possibly take out all of the air on her lungs or make her unconscious.

_'Not good! If I'm hit, it's over!'_

Without hesitation, Tatenashi stretched both of her hands to catch the incoming attack—She was successful.

But by doing this, her entire body became vulnerable.

Her eyes widened again, but it was too late.

Ichika's knee had already planted itself in her stomach.

"KYAAH!"

Saliva and blood escaped from her mouth as she let out a scream of pain. The force behind the attack was truly terrifying.

At this moment, Tatenashi discovered something.

Her opponent's attack was not meant to disable or make her unconscious. It was meant to damage her greatly and buy time in order for him to deliver a final blow. Had he been carrying a knife, Tatenashi did not doubt that his next attack would surely take her life.

Indeed her opponent had no knife, but that does not mean that the next attack won't come!

Tatenashi groaned, her body was still too paralyzed to move.

What surprised her this time, was that a third party came to save her.

Catching Ichika's left hand, was a female even older than her. She wore black business uniform and he had long black hair tied in a ponytail. She was no doubt, the strongest woman in I.S Academy—no in Japan!

"Stop this at once Orimura, the person here is not an enemy."

As Tatenashi's body knelt on the ground, she couldn't help but notice the harsh glare that the male sent on the other female. It was so full of hatred, compared to it, her own sister's glare looked like puppy eyes!

"Tch!"

"Orimura, the person here is not an enemy. In fact, she was assigned by the government to be your bodyguard," explained the woman in the strictest tone.

The male glared at her more harshly and turned his back to leave, grabbing his buried pen on the tree in the proccess.

...

"Sarashiki, didn't I told you to not surprise him?" Chifuyu asked in an annoyed tone. "He's dangerous and would not hesitate to retaliate."

Tatenashi stood up, holding her bruised stomach. She winced slightly when she felt that the lowest part of her ribs had been dislocated. _'What was that knee made of anyway?'_

"Ehehe~ sorry sensei, couldn't help but making such an entrance," she cheekily replied.

"...and look what it has done to you."

"Well, I did not expect him to be so good." Tatenashi's eyes narrowed, her feline attitude being replaced almost immediately. "Orimura-sensei, he was fighting as if he was still in the battlefield. His killing intent is not fake, he truly tried to kill me."

The elder woman sighed. "That was on the report."

Tatenashi reverted back in her earlier attitude. "Eh! I knew I should've read that!"

Chifuyu ignored her antics. "So what, do you want to give up in your task? If so, we can just hire another Representative from foreign lands."

Tatenashi pouted. "No I do not! I just need to recover and remember not to sneak again!"

Besides, she had already grasped that the he was a scary opponent. The next time, should they fight, it won't be so one-sided.

Really, Orimura Ichika is one scary individual.

...

Ichika hated the place called I.S Academy.

That's nothing new really. But now, he hated this place more than ever!

A person managed to sneak up on him and she was on a different level. He was only able to push her back because he had the element of surprise and the opponent did not try to harm him. He had been so careless!

The next time they fight, he won't be so sure if he would have the same advantage.

That woman was supposed to be his bodyguard. She could sneak up on him anytime using that excuse! She could even follow him around without his knowledge!

Worst of all, he met that woman again!

His day could not possibly go worst.

"Hey, is that..."

"The male I.S pilot!"

Apparently, he was wrong to challenge Murphy and his damn law.

He endured the stares and resisted the urge to yell at them for staring at him like a kind of animal. His hatred for this place only leveled up. Maybe he should stock some gas with the passing years and burn this island when he graduate.

Or when he save enough flammables.

Anyway, ignoring that tempting thought, his mind returned in his normal thinking manner.

There's no doubt that the woman would follow him. How should he react next time they meet? Maybe he should bring a knife or even a gun to prevent it from happening again. Yes, that would be the most wisest action.

The question is, where can he get those items?

His revolver along with his knives were confiscated before he went in Japan. He was also forbidded to carry any more weapons. He can only rely on pens and forks for protection. Maybe he should consider forging a knife with the silverware and the stove on his room.

But what should he use as an anvil...?

If anyone can read Ichika's next pattern of thoughts, they would most likely have nightmares.

Spines were simply not meant to bend that way, scratch that, bones would not last long when exposed to that kind of heat.

...

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start SHR."

The teacher was speaking, so why are their gaze focused on him?

Ichika sat on the bottom row just next to the window. However, that did not make him safe from the curious glances of the entire room. Even when the teacher -whose name he did not remember- spoke, none of the females bothered to look at her.

Well, he also didn't look at her. He was glancing at the window, he would jump from it the situation escalates into something bad. Education be damned, he hated all the people in this place and he did not mind being stuck in the hospital.

"U-umm, we will start be doing self introductions! Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

Even when the teacher said that, none of the people in the class seem excited. And why does he even need to introduce himself? The whole world already knows who he was in the first place. Really, what's wrong with these people.

There were 29 other female students in the class, and the homeroom teacher is a female as well. Actually, Ichika had expected this. Since he had no doubt that he was the only that had walked in this place ever since it was built some years ago.

"U-umm, Orimu-, no T-,Takashiro Ichika-san..."

Ichika's cold eyes turned towards the homeroom teacher, which made the latter flinch in fear.

Takashiro, it was the name that he chose in order to cover for his detested surname. He requested to use this name when his existence were declared in the world. The only ones who knew his true surname were the ones who runs I.S Academy (teachers), his room mate (who learned it from the principal), the bodyguard (that he attacked violently), and of course his detested sister.

This name was the only thing he inherited from the person who saved him...

"So-, sorry! It-, it's just your turn to in-, introduce yourself!" the teacher squirmed under his cold gaze.

Cursing every deity up there for playing with his life, Ichika stood up from his seat.

"...I'm Takashiro Ichika. I like a few things and despise the rest..."

He then returned to his seat, ignoring the questions that were being sent in his way. The mere thought of letting the people here know about him, almost made him wanna puke.

Well, this is the only time he will speak so it's fine.

"A-,ah the next would be... Takatsuki Shizune-san!"

Ichika blinked, where had he heard of the name before? It sounds familiar somehow.

He turned towards the girl sitting beside him. He recognized her as his room mate. He was so busy in thinking of way in trying to escape that he did not pay attention about the people. Not that it mean that he was letting his guard down, he would attack anyone who tried to sneak, or even attack him.

Just like that, time passed.

...

The subject SHR finally finished and it was break.

Naturally, Ichika was the first to leave the room. Before he can even be surrounded by the girls, he already left. Unknown to him, he was already unapproachable because of the death-like aura surrounding him.

His destination was the rooftop.

He would find a spot where he can hide, maybe even escape from the rest of the school.

All of a sudden, Ichika glared at the door.

Hiding from his view was a female. He knew that she had been staring at him even back in the classroom, and she followed him even here.

"I-, Ichika... can, I... have a moment?"

Realizing that it was futile to hide from his glare, the girl revealed herself.

...

Shinonono Houki could not believe how her beloved childhood friend had changed dratically over the years.

Gone was the kind face that always made her happy. Gone was the boy that was concerned for her welfare. In front of her was none of those things, but a man that had killed. One that had willingly stepped into the throws of death and done things that would crush other people.

There was no light in his eyes. No warmess. No fear. No hesitation. No regrets.

Only barely concealed rage that was threatening to explode any time.

"I-,it's me, Houki... your childhood friend," she introduced herself, thinking that he would soften up after seeing someone that he knew for a long time.

"...oh, you're the sister of that demon, huh?"

Houki felt her heart being encased in ice. _'What happened to you, Ichika?'_

"What do you want, Shinonono..."

"Do-, do not call me by that..." Houki then felt his glare being even harsher.

"Embarrassed to bear the same name as the woman who killed humanity?" Ichika scoffed at her, Houki winced as the male turned his back on her. "Leave, I have nothing to say to you..."

Houki wanted to retort, but she did not. Anger built up on her heart.

_'Why does our reunion have to be like this!'_

When they were younger, their relationship was perfect! They were always together, they were always happy. She agreed to be her boyfriend should she win the kendo tournament.

Everything changed, her perfect life had been ruined because of one woman.

...and that woman also ruined Ichika's life.

Houki cursed her sister. It was always her, it was because of her sister that her life changed into darkness. Why did she have to invent the I.S and ruin the world? Because of those abominations, the boy she loved... he... he died.

_'Damn you, Tabane... Damn you and your creations...!'_

...

"Umm, before you leave. We need to decide for our class representative... s-, so please don't leave yet, T-,Takashiro-san..."

The teacher -whose name Ichika doesn't know- declared before she allowed anyone to leave for lunch. Though Ichika was already by the door when she announced it. It seems that his classmates were stunned at the show of speed.

"Ano, Sensei, what is a class representative?" a student asked.

"Et tu... The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles aremeant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement." The teacher -whose name Ichika doesn't know- expleained clearly.

Looks like she'd good at something that does not include being clumsy.

Ichika leaned in the doorway and looked annoyed. Just why does he even need to be here? '_Why don't you just decide for yourselves.'_

"Sensei, I recommend Takashiro-kun!" another student yelled. Ichika could not help but glare at the said girl.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

"Yes, yes! Takashiro-kun must lead class-1 to victory!"

"Not bad. I also agree about this."

"Yes, having Takashiro-kun as the class-leader sounds good."

All of the girls seem excited as they started to get noisy. Ichika suppressed to yell at them and instead -reluctantly- voiced his opinion.

"I dn't want to."

"Ta-,Takashiro-kun, I-, I'm sorry but the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse."

Is the thing called freedom not allowed here? Ichika groaned as he placed his hands on his temples. He can feel a migraine coming. How he wished that something would happen to help him escape his situation.

"Hold on a moment! I can't accept this!"

All eyes turned as a girl slammed her hand in her terminal. The said girl was foreign, most likely from America or something if her hair is any indication. Her eyes were in the color of blue and her hair had been styled to be like a drill.

"I have been holding back, however, I cannot accept an extinct monkey to represent us!" the girl declared.

Ichika twitched but remained silent. If this girl manage to spare him the pain of being a class representative then he guess that he won't murder her.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare extinct monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! Cecilia Alcott would not allow it!"

As Cecilia's getting more into it, her choices of words were getting more and more crude, more anger-driven. Ichika scoffed, as expected, women had not changed. Too prideful and arrogant, the kind of her were the ones why humanity ended 5 years ago.

"U-, umm, Takashiro-san... would you not say anything?" a female student asked Ichika.

"...arrogant prick."

A vein can be seen on Cecilia's forehead. It seems like he struck a nerve.

_'Tsk. This is pointless... I do not want to become a part of this ridiculous thing.'_

"Where do you think you're going, you mongrel of a-"

Ichika thought as he turned his back and left the door. He ignored Cecilia's anger insults and thought that getting lunch was much important than paying attention on someone like her. If she gets in his way, then there's only one thing he would do.

Because of his dark thoughts, Ichika didn't paid attention to Cecilia.

When he was a few meters away from the door however, he heard only a single thing.

"IT'S A DUEL!"

...

3:21AM, 6:28PM, 6:49PM

These are the times where I started to write this chapter. It took three days for me to complete it.

Tonikaku, I hope this chapter is dark enough to your likings. Ichika is twisted on his own way. He had killed and had experienced the nightmare that made him develop a very aggressive fighting style. Which includes an attack that would stagger the enemy and POW!

The world was controlled by the women for five years. They only used I.S for back up and mass destruction. Remember that they treated men like infected things so they also used different weapons, missiles, guns, bombs, air craft, ships, etc. If you're wondering how they can attack if they're scared of being infected *cough* virus suits and flame throwers *cough* which only is why Ichika hated them, because they did not treat them like humans.

Yeah, I recently came up with the idea of changing Ichika's surname. A few knows his true name and the government declared his surname to be Takashiro.

Madoka is a part of Phantom Task. No spoilers.

Tatenashi was only defeated because she did not expect Ichika to fight like he's still in in the battlefield. But since she had grasped the way of his attacks, she would be prepared if the same thing happens again. Although I'll say that in terms of combat prowess, Ichika is slightly above hers.

By the way, what's the Japanese word for Revenant? Is it Yuuki or Yuki? And it's NOT the name of his I.S by the way.

I'm thinking of how Ichika would show his anger when he realizes that he's gonna pilot the thing that almost killed him. Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Usually I'd place this at the bottom but I just want to apologize for this is a short chapter and I only made it to say that the story is not dead. I've been quite occupied due to some reasons, namely a storm and a grandfather in a hospital because of it. Anyway, that is irrelevant, but for those who wants to know, the old bastard is still alive and still perverted.

Anyways, I'll try to make the next chapter as fast as possible (lie)

...

Ichika hated I.S Academy.

That's a fact that's known worldwide. But, it should be also be known that he also hated Cecilia Alcott.

That girl was the reason why his blood was boiling. Oh, how he wanted to choke her right now! The bitch had issued a duel -using I.S- just to show off her skills of being an elite! Added to her arrogance, the fact that the council agreed to make him pilot and I.S made him more angrier.

How dare they! Is it not enough to place him in a den of wolves?

Is it not enough that they still want him to pilot the cursed thing that had almost killed him so many times?

Forget about murdering the English prick, Ichika wanted to murder everyone in I.S Academy!

Knowing the hell he'd came from, how can those girls talk about it with so much enthusiasm that they can't show when in class? It made his blood boild. That Cecilia did everything deliberately, she wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone.

Ichika did not care about humiliation, he had no pride. But there was one thing that angered him the most.

It was the fact that he was supposed to use an I.S

"...if you want, I could kill her for you, nii-san..."

From behind him, a familiar voice spoke. A voice that he did not want to hear.

Madoka, she had been following him around ever since he left the building. She was actually good in sneaking, and Ichika might have not sensed her if it weren't for the fact that he already learned his lesson earlier this day, when Tatenashi had snuck up on him.

The thought of the bitch being killed was quite tempting.

However, Ichika frowned.

If there's someone who would kill, it was him. He would not forgive Cecilia Alcott for this.

Because, if there is something he was good at besides fighting—

—it was assasination.

But no matter how good he is, he can never match an I.S directly. That's why he would wait for the right time. Just like back then.

To think that those pilots would be dumb enough to unequip their I.S in the middle of a battlefield.

...

Even if he did not reply, Madoka already knew the answer.

Of course, she would, the one standing in front of her was her brother after all. Even thought five years had passed, and he was a lot different, there's one thing that would never change—that was their connection.

Also, the massive killing intent leaking from him and his eyes that screamed of murder may had given some hints.

Once again, Madoka gazed over the form of her brother.

He had changed quite a lot, but it was still him, the brother that she had always wanted.

Because even now, he had still not pushed her away, even when his hatred is directed at the world.

So, for the first time for so many years, Madoka gave a smile devoid of malice.

"Phantom Task is an organization formed to steal I.S and cores all over the world," Madoka began and noticed that her brother was now paying attention. "Our organization has the aim of destroying the creations of the person named Shinonono Tabane, that is the meaning of Phantom Task."

"..."

This time, her brother turned to her with his usual stoic face.

"The members of Phantom Task are those people who had lost someone during the five years of slaugther. Mother, father, brother, sister, grandparents and so on. Every member has their story, and I too, am one of them." Madoka stared at her brother. "Nii-san, do you want to join us? ...to complete our goal?"

In response, her brother snorted.

"...Hmph. I don't give a damn about your organization. And if there's anyone who could kill that woman, it'll be me," he declared in a monotone and Madoka noticed how his hollow eyes glinted at the last part.

A shiver went down on her spine as her beloved brother released merciless killing intent.

Her detested elder sister may be a monster, but there's no doubt that her brother was a demon.

...

"A-ano, Ichika-san, I have brought you food."

Shizune entered the room with a tray of food on her hands. She had noticed that her roommate had never eaten in the cafeteria even once, so she had decided to spare him the trouble and bring him food. To avoid trouble and to not make him possibly angry from the pestering he will receive should he go there.

Upon entering the room, the scent of cooked food assaulted Shizune's nose.

It seems that her effort was for naught.

Because standing in front of the kitchen, was her roomate, cooking food -that looked and smelled more delicious than the ones that she was carrying-

Shizune blinked, it was surprising to know that the male knows how to cook.

The boy spared her a glance then returned his gaze on the food he was cooking a second later.

Shizune sighed weakly, maybe she should have expected something like this. _'The reason why he does not go to the cafeteria was because he did not want to eat there...'_

Maybe his tastes doesn't like the food served there, or maybe he doesn't want to be pestered, or maybe he thinks that the food there would poison him. Maybe all of those three was his reason.

_'Then it explains why he made me to leave earlier today, to prepare his own breakfast.'_

Oh well, Shizune placed the tray on the table, more food for her.

Shizune's thoughts then wandered about the recent news. The representative cadet of her class had challenged the boy for the position of the Class Representative. She even went as far as challenginh him in a duel with an I.S.

She had no doubt that her roommate was angry.

After he learned the news from the principal, she heard rumors that some students had heard the teachers gossiping at how violent his reaction was. Apparently, it had taken quite a few trained elite teachers to stop him from assaulting the principal, which was supposed to be his sister.

_'I wonder, if they are siblings. why does he use another surname?'_

She sighed, it was none of her business to begin with. Besides, she already had an idea regarding that matter.

Shizune's eyes were then directed at the things that were left lying on the surface of her roommate's bed.

Books of written with some unknown language, maybe German or Russian, and a few hand consoles. It seems that despite being a complicated person, her roommate still carried normal hobbies.

Sighing wearily, Shizune took a bite of the food that she brought.

...

"Hi! Hi!"

Ichika growled as he was greeted by a cheerful -annoying- voice.

As usual, after he prepared his breakfast and lunch, he had left his dorm and went in the place where he won't easily be discovered. But it seemed like he had once again, underestimated this person.

Blue hair reaching her neck. Red sharp yet playful eyes, and a feline-like grin on her face. Standing before him was the girl that he had assaulted just yesterday.

It seems like she had learned her lesson of not sneaking up again.

He did not bother to give her a response as he continued to glare at her with great annoyance.

"Eh? Aren't you unfriendly," the girl muttered as her grin changed into a mock pout. "Even thought nee-san here had not snuck up and even carried goodwill in her visit!"

Ichika didn't give any F's to whatever her reason was. He wanted peace and quiet before staying in a den of noisy creatures, and this girl was preventing that with her mere presence.

He was tempted to throw another pen at her being.

As if noticing his dark thoughts, the girl frowned. "Eh! You're even thinking of attacking me, aren't you? How mean!"

"..."

"Fufufu, onee-san is a mind reader," the girl chuckled. "It's nothing praiseworthy though, since you always look like you want to attack someone."

Ichika looked at her his dull eyes. Anyone with common sense could tell that he was asking what she wanted, in addition to conveying his well hidden annoyance.

"Mu, still not talking? Oh well," the girl chuckled. "Onee-san had heard about the rumors! It seems like Ichika-kun is about to fight a representative cadet on Monday. It seems unfair, so Onee-san decided that she could spare some time and help Ichika-kun to learn the basics!"

"...Are you insulting me?" Ichika asked with a glare.

Unfair? Does this person even know how deep the meaning of that word has? Of course she doesn't. She lived in comfort and luxury. She doesn't know what unfair is.

A perfect example of unfair was women, deciding to kill them for baseless reasons. When they have nothing yet women have everything. When they were liked ants while women had the power to step on them.

"No matter what, I would never even touch that slaughter machine."

"Really?" In this moment, Tatenashi's eyes narrowed and revealed a malicious glint. "Even if your enemy would be using one?"

"..."

"Let's be serious Ichika-kun. Even if you are dangerous, if I equip my I.S now, you wouldn't even last for five seconds," she muttered with provocative smirk. Even if your enemy is weak, once she is doned by an I.S, she would become invinsible. Tell me, if you have no weapon comparable to your enemy's, how can you hope to win?"

"..."

"In a certain sense, you should be relieved. Despite your hatred for I.S, there is no doubt that you're gonna need it," Tatenashi smirked as she pulled out a fan. "Let's say, what if an I.S user attacks you, how can you defend yourself? In the end, if you had an I.S, you would be able to match, if not kill them first, no?"

As if to prove her words, Tatenashi summoned her I.S [Mysterious Lady]

Their surroundings were covered by light for a brief second.

Tatenashi hovered in front of him, clad in thin armor of blue and furthermore covered by water. She twirled her gigantic lance and thrusted it at Ichika's left, making the tree behind him reduced into splinters. The male only stood there and did not dare to move.

Tatenashi grimaced. Maybe she had gone too far.

The boy had suffered for five years. She would not be surprised if he had trauma. Making face an I.S was certainly bad.

But still, it's not like that he won't feel the fear sooner or later. It was bound to happen, especially since he had a duel only a few day from now.

Tatenashi was about to dematerialize he I.S but stopped when she saw the expression of the boy before her.

Midnight...Snow

Those were the things that entered her mind when she felt his glare being directed at her. Those eyes were so scary. To make her feel danger even when she was inside her I.S. It was a very unpleasant experience.

Just like a demon...

She did not dare to remove her I.S. She felt that it would be a bad choice of action.

"Even if you had an I.S, you surely are not invincible," the boy muttered. "True, I can't hope to scratch you when wearing that slaughter machine. But all I need is a moment of carelessness, when you are unaware and vulnerable..."

For a moment, Tatenashi thought of not taking off her I.S ever.

But she did a few seconds later, contradicting her earlier thoughts.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"You really are scary, Ichika-kun~"

Slowly, she walked backwards. She may have been watching too much anime from her sister. Because she can imagine her back getting pierced by a pen should she expose it to him.

...


End file.
